The Swordsman, the Ninja and the Miracle
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: Based on Rush' s "Sweet Miracle". Three different POV's of three different times on a couple's life proove that "love's sweet miracle of life". (just another "silly-but-not-that-much" Aoshi & Misao stuff. Kinda cutie, though -IMHO)
1. The Swordsman

The swordsman, the Ninja and the Miracle

from Rush' "Sweet Miracle"

.:Disclaimers:. "Sweet Miracle" is really wonderful, but it doesn't belong to me. Rurouni Kenshin are also wonderful and I don't own them as well. Aoshi is really wonderful and I don't own him. Kami-sama, if I did...*sighs*

1. The Swordsman

"I am not a god! I am not immortal!"

I wanted to scream, but my voice got stuck on my throat. And now, laying still on the ground, the wounds on my body did not defeat me: the wounds on my behaviour did. I am not a god. I am wrong. I blame myself. Why should I blame myself if I am not a god? And why am I not a god if I am guilty? Who am I after all?

Stop. Stop this philosophic thoughts. I have bruises all over my body. How can I shut my brains up? Can I ever rest?

What is the matter with me? I get wrong when I am cold. I get wrong when I burn. Neither racionality nor passionality fit me. I wrecked my life because I was cold. I killed my companions -it is just as if I had killed them myself- because I was cold. Himura defeated me because I was a pyre. What is the formula then? There should be one, should not there?

I do not want to think! I do not want answers just now! I am not a god! Why am I not allowed to have faults? I am not divine, yet I do not want to be judged for my humanity!

Someone save me from me...

_I wasn't walking on water  
I was standing on a reef   
When the tide came in  
Swept beneath the surface  
Lost, without a trace  
No hope at all, no hope at all_

Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle of life


	2. The Ninja

The Swordsman, the Ninja and the Miracle

from Rush' "Sweet Miracle"

2. The Ninja

Oops... I must remind me not to talk alone so loud here in Aoi-ya...

I had no parents by my side, but somehow I didn't miss them all that much. For sure I'd like to had had mum and dad around, but I was always surrounded by an outstanding crew and I had never missed anything. I don't complain about the people that I live with, I don't complain about the Aoi-ya folks... But I miss him!

After all, he's the person that spent more of his time with me when I was a child! I got affected to him! I have good memories of the time he was here at Aoi-ya, with Hanya and the others. They were so nice and I felt the family I needed all over.

They're all wrong! Aoshi-sama didn't change all that much! I know he did an awful thing to Okina, but Himura promised me he'd bring him back, the way he had been! He's just like that, and maybe he's done some things wrong, but he's not a bad man!

I thank everybody for having been around all the time and making me feel secure and having tought me things about life and stuff, but now I think I know enough to fly alone. And that's what I'm gonna do! I wanna be me and do the things I think that are the right ones. I'll proove everybody I'm able to develop alone. I'll show I'm not a child anymore. I'll show you, Aoshi-sama, that I had grown up and that I'm now a woman, by helping you out, cause I know you just need some contact with people to come back to what you used to be, not matter how aloof you act like. You know why? Because I know you don't feel like this! Even if everybody rejects you, I'm not an "everybody", I'm Misao!

I'm adult enough to live and act by myself, I'll show you. And you made me like that, Aoshi-sama.

_I wasn't walking with angels  
I was talking to myself  
Rising up to the surface  
Raging against the night, starless night_

Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Love's sweet miracle of life


	3. The Miracle

The Swordsman, the Ninja and the Miracle

from Rush' "Sweet Miracle"

3. The Miracle

_Oh, salvation  
Oh, salvation  
Oh, salvation  
Oh, salvation_

Frightened, he opens his eyes from a nightmare. All his muscles stiffened, he looks around and sees nothing but his room and the things that were supposed to be there -and only them. Whiping the sweat from his forehead, he gets up and goes downstairs, meaning not to make any noise.

Allarmed, she opens her eyes for she heard footsteps outside. Very softly, but she's sure of what her ears had made her wake up for. "If someone is trying not to be heard, then it must be a thief!" she thinks to herself while getting her _kunai_ and tiptoeing outside her room. She gets downstairs to see a shadow standing by the door and getting out sneakly. "_Kansatsu Tobikunai!!!!_"

The shadow bents, then struggles a little before stumbling on a dry branch and falling on the ground. Cheering, she jumps over the slender fallen figure. "Gotcha! It's over, you thief!"

"Misao, get out from my top..." The man on the floor cries out, turning his head, making the girl bug her eyes on astonishment.

"A-A-A-Aoshi-sama?" she stutters. "Sorry, I didn't see it was you, I thought it was a crook, a burglar, or even a kidnapper, but I-I-I--"

"It is OK, Misao. Stop jabbering." he moans, helping her pick her _kunai_ from the ground. When she had gathered all her weapons, he gets up and means to walk away, but she follows him while he heads to the trees.

"Do you want anything?" He wags silently. She keeps on running behind him as he strides. "Where are you going?"

"I do not know yet."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

He halts. "How did thou know?"

"I imagined. Why on earth would you sneak out of the Aoi-ya to but to run away from yourself--" she says naturally, then gasps, her hands in front of her mouth. Aoshi looks her sideways. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Forget." he roars. Silence. The both of them stand facing each other, none of them having the guts to look at the other's eyes.

"Why can't you stop?" Misao spits the question. Aoshi smirks hopelessly. "It's so useless! Can't you see?"

Aoshi turns his back to Misao. She stretches her arm and her fingers touch his shoulder. Quickly he turns and slaps her hand away. Before she could wide her eyes, he kisses her outburstingly, holding both sides of her face.

Ceasing their contact, Aoshi turns back again. "Get back to Aoi-ya." She turns round to leave, yet amazed.

She halts. "Aoshi-sama" she calls him, turning her head and leaning her chick on her shoulder. "I think you should fly."

"Maybe one day." he answers, without turning to her. "Thank thee for bounding my wings."

_I wasn't praying for magic  
I was hiding in plain sight  
Rising up from the surface  
To fly into the light, into the light_

Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle of life

Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Oh, sweet miracle  
Love's sweet miracle of life

.:Author's Notes:. Hey, there. I hope this one has done its bit. ^_^ This fic made me strike twice, because I wanted to write a songfic based on Rush's songs -yet I'm not satisfyed!- and I had just finished "La Vie en Noir", so I really NEEDED to write some WAFFy A+M stuff. My heart got so heavy (I'll say no more, cuz maybe there's somebody who hadn't read it...)! Hope you enjoyed it. Suggestion? Cursing on me? Please, review and let me know!


End file.
